Future Events Read By The People They Will Come To Effect…
by seriesluver99
Summary: Cliché reading of Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. The Marauders, Lily and her friends discover a book and a note, and begin to read. Narrated by the one and only Sirius Black. I know its been done before but I would be grateful if you read it and reviewed. First Harry Potter fan fiction, so yeah... probably not the greatest summary but hopefully its better than this :)
1. Chapter 1

Apparating Texts-

It fell from the sky. No correction, it appeared above us and fell. It couldn't possibly has fallen for the sky, mainly due to the fact that we were sitting in our cosy little common room, planning our pranks for the upcoming term and not lounging outside by the Black Lake thinking of ways to get our dear Lily Evans to love our unspoken leader. Most people wouldn't dream of plotting while surrounded by fellow students, especially as sitting to my right was the infamous James Harold Potter with his newly acquired Head Boy badge pinned to his robes. We however were permitted as we; James, Remus, Peter (wherever he was) and myself were Gryffindor royalty. We were The Marauders.

Despite this we still could not comprehend how a book could materialise from thin air. "Bloody Hell" James yelled as it fell on his untameable black hair. This yelling got us some unwanted attention from Lily and her_ gang, _well I say gang but I don't really mean it. More like a group of girls who were extremely smart and beautiful; they, like us are a group of four, including Alice Stevens (girlfriend of Frank Longbottom who is a year older, and is now training to be an Auror,) Cassandra 'Cassie' Vincent (my future wife if I had anything to do with it,) Fate Oliver (who in my opinion is a complete nutter, because she believes in nargles and the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, the girls however disagree because they think she's just quirky) and finally the glorious Lily Evans, who like James, is the unspoken leader of the group. She's also Head Girl and has been the love of James' life since about third year, and although they are getting closer he still had a long way to go before she would willingly call him her boyfriend.

"Stop making such a racket James!" Lily said rather loudly while walking to the sofas in front of the fire that we were sitting on. The fact that she now called him 'James' was one of the reasons that we know that they are almost friends, as they both used to call each other by their surnames. "Goodness only knows why Dumbledore choose you as Head Boy." James however was too busy rubbing the spot on his head where the hardback book had struck, so like any brother I spoke on his behalf,

"My dear Lily flower, I too wonder why my stupid friend here was made Head boy," If looks could kill I would be dead on the floor as both Lily and James were giving me a look of death; Lily because I'd called her 'Lily flower' and James because I'd called him stupid. "but I know why you were, because you're a straight O student, so with that in mind would you, or one of your followers, care to explain how a book can appear out of thin air." For a moment Lily just looked at each of us, as did Fate, Cassie and Alice their expressions filled with confusion as to how I could have created such an 'unlikely' story.

"Sirius what are you talking about?" Cassie asked. She no longer appeared to be confused, but instead was on the verge of bursting out with laughter.

"He isn't joking Cas, it hit me on the head."

"Well maybe it was to knock some sense into you" Cassie retorted. "Remus, what happened?" As James and I had found out over the years, Remus was the only one of us that any of the girls would even think of trusting. Probably because he too was a star student, who did his homework and studied for exams, little do they know that he has a furry little secret of his own.

"They aren't lying Cassie. It literally did just appear from no were and fall on James." And with that he picked the book up from the floor and handed it to Lily.

"Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone? I've never heard of it. Potter? Is he a famous relative of yours?" She asked looking at Prongs. He had never mentioned a Harry to me before, and so he shook his head.

"The Philosophers Stone…" Fate whispered. _Here we go_… I thought.

"What is it Fate? Do you know what it is?" Alice asked her. Although all of them were friends with Fate, Alice trusted Fate's little theories more than Cassie and Lily did.

"It's legendary… and has astonishing powers. It can to great things, like turn any metal into pure gold. The stone is also an ingredient used when producing the Elixir of Life; it makes the drinker immortal." Fate said.

"No Fate that's impossible…" Cassie started to say but both Lily and Moony interrupted her.

"I've read about it" They both said at the exact same time. _Nerds._

"Maybe we should read it…" Alice said. I was thinking the exact same thing and that's saying something because I don't like reading. Just as she spoke a sheet of parchment, like the book, appears above us, it however floated down. Prongs picked it up and read it out loud,

"**_This novel, and the ones that follow, contain future events. Many of the people here are the people who will be effected. Read them now, change what is to come, and hopefully stop You Know Who before he rises for a second time._**

**_Yours Sincerely, Hermione Weasley_**

**_Minister of Magic (2005)_**"

"2005?" I said looking at everyone.

"That's what is says…" Prongs answered.

"I really think that we should read it. If it wasn't important, why would she send it back" Remus said. Everyone agreed.

"So who wants to read first?" I asked.

* * *

**AN- So that's the first chapter, if you liked it please feel free to review, I would love to hear if you like it and I'm open to constructive criticism just please no hate.**

**Just in case you missed my explanations here is the characters again... **

**James Potter- hopefully you know that one. (Note: I know that in a lot of fan fiction Lily and James get together in sixth year but I wanted to show them getting closer, like when things happen in the book that they are reading and lily getting upset and James comforting her etc)**

**Sirius Black- narrator. I know that normally in fan fictions Sirius is often portrayed as quite stupid, and although I will keep the prankster side of his teenage character, I want to show that he is intelligent so hopefully that works out.**

**Remus Lupin- again hopefully you know him**

**Lily Evans**

**Alice Stevens- Obviously I mentioned her boyfriend Frank, meaning she is Neville's mum**

**Fate Oliver- I tried to make references to Luna but I get why you might be confused, but I couldn't find out what Luna's mothers name was just like I couldn't find out Neville's mothers maiden name, so both of those I created myself**

**Cassandra 'Cassie' Vincent- My Own Character. Sirius' love interest and I will either find I way to show her dying in the future (because she obviously isn't in the novel) or will eventually get her with a different character, who will then get married and have a child the same age as Harry but I haven't decided yet**

**But yeah... thanks for reading, hopefully you enjoyed it, and please review :)**

**seriesluver99**


	2. Chapter 2

"I will" Prongs stated, and as no one else had volunteered Lily handed the book over to him. And so it begins…

**"****Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense." **

I signed rather loudly and Cassie glared at me, probably because I had interrupted. "What? It isn't my fault that they come across as the most boring couple I have ever heard of." I said in my defense. Lily thank God changed the subject.

"Dursley…" She almost whispered, she looked rather pale. "I'm guessing than that my sister didn't come to her senses and dump that horrible man" As she said it she almost smiled, as though she knew that her sister would marry this Dursley fellow. And in an attempt to make Lily feel better, James said,

"The Dull Dursley. I've literally read about two sentences on them and I'm already bored." Remus, Alice, Fate, Cassie and I all nodded in agreement. With that James continued,

**"****Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. **

"Yep that sounds like my sister. Petunia was always nosey."

"Why would they call their son, 'Dudley Dursley'?" Alice asked looking sickened. "It's like they want him to be stuck up and have no friends."

**"****The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters." **James slowed as he read the final sentence. I started to wonder what James' family had to do with Lily's sisters' family. Then it clicked, and I think it clicked with Lily and James to. But before anyone could say anything James began reading again.

**"****Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that." **Before he could even look at the next sentence he was interrupted by Lily, who apparently was his future wife,

"Oh my God! How could she still hate me?! I've done nothing wrong…" Lily's rant was cut short by Fate.

"I told you Lily…" She said confidently.

"Not now Fate."

"What? Are you just going to ignore the fact that you have just been told who your husband will be? I told you Lily, that stars tell you everything." This however had not clicked with Alice.

"Oh I get it now… you marry James" we all looked at her. "Sorry sometimes I need time to process things." She said grinning.

Obviously part of the previously read paragraph had not been processed by Lily, "A small son" she said quietly, "a son… I have a son… James we have a son." Everyone including Lily went quiet for a moment, as we all tried to give Lily some time to understand what was going on. "Harry Potter… This book must be about him" She said looking at James, who simply nodded and began reading again.

**"****When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his highchair. None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window. At half-past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked**

**Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. 'Little tyke,' chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive."**

"What is wrong with these people?" Remus asked. It was the first time he had spoken since starting the chapter.

"To be honest I'm not surprised, Petunia has no manners or ability to admit that she's wrong, Vernon is twice as bad. When he comes round to the house to either pick Petunia up or stay for dinner, they both are horrible to me all because I can do magic. I suppose her ignoring my existence is better, I much rather that than have to listen to the rubbish that they make up." Lily looked extremely unhappy and disappointed because of the way her sister behaves.

**"****It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map."**

"McGonagall?" James asked. I nodded,

"Minnie is the only one who could hold a map with cat paws" I laughed.

"It could be any witch or wizard." Remus said sighing.

"Well we are going to pretend that it is her, we should ask her next lesson if she can hold a map in cat form" James nodded in agreement and proceeded.

**"****For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said ****_Privet Drive_**

**– ****no, ****_looking _****at the sign; cats couldn't read maps ****_or _****signs. Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a**

**couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something ... yes, that would be it."**

"Wizards, that my dear Mr Dursley are the only logical explanation, just accept it."

"That's the problem Sirius he can't." Lily said. "Which is why he is making things up. Ignorance comes from lack of understanding, and in order to see you have to be willing to learn, Petunia and Vernon don't want to know, that's what their problem is"

**"****The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.** **Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. ****_He _****didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite."**

"Why are they doing that? The cloaks, the owls in the board daylight in areas full of muggles?"

"I don't know Cassie, but that's what it says." James replied

**"****He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**'****The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard –'**

**' – ****yes, their son, Harry –'"**

James stopped. No one knew what to said, Harry had done something, although no one new what so in order to find out we motioned James to continue.

**"****Mr Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking ... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew ****_was _****called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if ****_he'd _****had a sister like that ... but all the same, those people in cloaks ..."**

Again we all glanced at Lily, who we could see was tearing up, Cassie shifted slightly from where she was sitting and hugged Lily. I could see Prongs looking worryingly at her and knew that he wanted to comfort, but by the way he just dropped his head and tried to concentrate on the book he thought instead that Lily just needed her friends at the moment. After a couple of minutes Cassie released Lily from her arms and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine" Lily replied quietly while nodding to signal James to continue.

**"****He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**'****Sorry,' he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley ****realised ****that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare: 'Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!'" **

"Gone?" It was my turn to be shocked. This meant I had a chance to get my brother back from the 'dark side' as I called it. It meant that I wouldn't have to listen to my family discriminating again muggleborns ever again, and I couldn't be happier.

**"****And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination."**

"What a surprise" Remus said sarcastically.

**"****As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

James then interrupted himself, "Definitely McGonagall" We all laughed.

** "'****Shoo!' said Mr Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat ****behaviour****, Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word ('Shan't!'). Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: 'And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.' The news reader allowed himself a grin. 'Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?'**

**'****Well, Ted,' said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.' Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over**

**Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters ... Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. 'Er – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'**

**As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry.**

"Of course, what more would you accept. She really is a horrible sister." Lily said. This time showing no sign of weakness.

**"****After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister."**

"What did I say?" Lily replied to no one in particular.

**"'****No,' she said sharply. 'Why?' 'Funny stuff on the news,' Mr Dursley mumbled. 'Owls ... shooting stars ... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today ...' '****_So?_****' snapped Mrs Dursley.**

**'****Well, I just thought ... maybe ... it was something to do with ... you know ... ****_her lot_****.' Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'. He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, 'Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?' 'I suppose so,' said Mrs Dursley stiffly. 'What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?'**

**'****Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.'**

"Yeah cause Dudley is so much nicer" Cassie said sarcastically.

**"'****Oh, yes,' said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. 'Yes, I quite agree.' He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did ... if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"How dare they. They're just jealous that they can't do magic." James almost shouted.

"Yeah, I've been told that before…" Lily said, I think mainly to herself but everyone heard. James and I looked at each other, guilt lining our expressions. Snivellus, or Severus Snape if you want to be civil had been Lily's best friend until fifth year until one of our pranks resulted in them falling out because he had called her a _mudblood. _He had been the one who had first explained to her that Petunia was just jealous, and Prongs and I both new that she still blames us partly for their friendship ending.

**"****The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters ****_were _****involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he an **

**Petunia thought about them and their kind ... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect ****_them _****... How very wrong he was. Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Yes maybe it will be a proper story now that Dumbledore here. No offensive Lily but your sisters family is very boring." Fate said extremely quickly.

"Oh, none taken Petunia is one of the dullest people I know." Lily answered

**"****Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, 'I should have known.' He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. 'Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'"**

"Haha Remus there is no question now that cat is definitely Minnie." I said laughing. "and in transfiguration tomorrow I am so going to ask her about the map thing."

"No, Padfoot don't you will just get another detention." Remus responded.

"She can't make me do anything I haven't done before. In fact I'm pretty sure that James and I have had more detentions in our seven years than the entire school put together."

"And whose faults that?" Cassie asked me, I just shrugged.

**"****He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. 'How did you know it was me?' she asked. 'My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.' 'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall.**

**'****All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.' Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. 'Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently. 'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the**

**Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.' She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars ... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.''You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'**

**'****I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.' She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really ****_has _****gone, Dumbledore?'**

"She is very pessimistic isn't she?" Fate said. "I mean I think I would celebrate if a dark wizard was gone, wouldn't you guys?"

"I can't help thinking something bad happened in order for him to go." I said. If I knew anything about the way my family treated people and how that think what they believe in is the way the world should be. I know that the Dark Lord would not go down without a fight.

**"'****It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?''A ****_what_****?' 'A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'"**

"Trust Dumbledore to have muggle sweets…" Alice said smiling

**'****No, thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. 'As I say, even if You-Know-Who ****_has _****gone –'**

**'****My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You-Know-Who" nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: ****_Voldemort_****.' Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. 'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You-Know-Who".' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.' 'I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know – oh, all right, ****_Voldemort _****– was frightened of.' 'You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.' 'Only because you're too – well – ****_noble _****to use them.'**

**'****It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.' Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing to the ****_rumours _****that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

**'****What they're ****_saying _****,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – ****_dead_****.'**

James whispered the last word. "No" He said looking at Lily, her green eyes filled with tears. For the first time in my life I was devastated, by friend, my brother dies in the future. Lily was pale but managed to pick herself off the floor and go to Prongs. She hugged him. I didn't know whether to be more shocked about the fact that my best friend and his wife will be killed or Lily hugging James. I reached over and slowly took the book from James. Lily had now perched herself on his lap and had her head against his chest, while James had his arms around her. I felt like I was interrupting a private moment.

"Maybe we should finish it another time…" I started to say but Lily stopped me,

"no, get it over with, I want to know want happens." I looked at the others, hoping that one of them would offer to read, no one did, so I picked up were James left off.

**"****Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. 'Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus ...'" **

James chuckled, "Didn't know she cared." I knew he was trying to make light of a depressing situation. So a smiled back as did Remus.

**"****Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know ... I know ...' he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone.' Dumbledore nodded glumly. 'It's – it's ****_true_****?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ... of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?'"**

"Wow Lily you've got a wicked son." Fate said, again like James she was attempting to lighten the tone, Lily smiled.

**"'****We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?' 'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me ****_why _****you're here, of all places?'**

**'****I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'**

**'****You don't mean – you ****_can't _****mean the people who live ****_here_****?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!'"**

"What is he thinking? My sister won't look after him properly… I'd rather have Sirius look after him than Petunia." Lily said, looking up from James' chest her expression showing complete outrage. I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment to not, so instead I just ignored it.

**"'****It's the best place for him,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.' 'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in future – there will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!' 'Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top**

**of his half-moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?' Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, 'Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?' She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**'****Hagrid's bringing him.'**

**'****You think it – ****_wise _****– to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'**

**'****I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore.**

"Hagrid is amazing, I don't see why McGonagall doesn't trust him. I would trust him with my life too" I don't know who said it I was more concerned about the fact that neither Remus nor I had been mentioned, or any of the girls.

**"'****I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?' A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so ****_wild _****– long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**'****Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorbike?'**

**'****Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got him, sir.'"**

"Finally…" I sighed, almost relieved.

**'****No problems, were there?' 'No, sir – house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously-shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. 'Is that where –?' whispered Professor McGonagall. 'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar forever.''Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'**

**'****Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with.'**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

**'****Could I – could I say goodbye to him, sir?' asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**'****Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall. 'You'll wake the Muggles!'**

**'****S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles –'**

**'****Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**'****Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'**

**'****Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. 'I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir.'**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**'****I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the**

**corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**'****Good luck, Harry,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley ... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!'"**

I closed the book I could not bare to look at the second chapter. During the last few paragraphs no one had spoken, and I just read it as fast as I possibly could because I didn't wish to dwell on how James and Lily died. But it was at that exact moment that I knew why the book had been sent to us, to change what is to come and believe I attend to take every measure to make sure that my friends lived, to make sure Harry would not ever half to grow up with Petunia and to make sure that I changed the future. And I can guarantee you that everyone else felt exactly the same why.

* * *

**AN: So if you stuck with me to the end of that chapter to deserve a pat on the back, because on word it was 9 pages long (mainly because a lot of it is character one of the actual book.) I did try to put as much of my own dialogue in but if you want more please review and tell me, same if you want less of my dialogue. **

**Yeah... thats about it so, please review and thanks for sticking through that (in my opinion) mega chapter :)**

**seriesluver99**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

A full school week had passed and none of us could bring ourselves to read on. Yes, there was part of us that did want to know, because that would mean that we could stop our friends from dying. Still, the other part just didn't want to know this was especially true for Prongs, and even more so for Lily. The fact of the matter was that there was little if not, no reference in the book to dates. The only dates that had been mentioned were 2005 from the note sent by the minister of magic, Hermione Weasley, and something about eleven years, as mentioned in the first chapter of the book. This means that we have no idea when all of this happens, it could be next year, it could be in five years, none of us know and that's what scares us.

We had begun reading last Sunday, it was now Friday evening and we were all sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for our food to arrive. Peter once again had vanished, but everyone else including the girls were here. Lily was sitting opposite me with James, Cassie and Remus, while I was stuck in between Alice and Fate. Fate was attempting to tell Alice about something that happened in Divination, but I couldn't be bothered listening to Fate's stupid theories, so every time one of they tried to talk to the other I shift slightly in my seat so they couldn't see each other or started talking louder so they couldn't hear each other.

Ever since we read the first chapter Lily and James had become even closer, mainly because they both understood what the other was going through. They each had a death sentence, but until we continued to read neither of them could do anything about it expect comfort each other. To be perfectly honest I felt like I was ready to take on another chapter, I was just waiting for them to give the go ahead. But just like everyone else at this table I was far too scared to mention it incase Lily got upset, because then Prongs would probably kill the person who brought it up. Thankfully I didn't need to because Lily whispered something to James and he simply nodded and said, 'You guys all free tonight?"

"What for?" Remus replied.

"To read that book. Who has it anyway?" Cassie raised her hand,

"Me… Lily are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean to quicker we read it, the quicker we know what to do, the sooner we can stop it. Although I don't think we should read it in the common room, people might overhear, and I really don't feel like explain or making something up."

"Head study room?" James asked her.

Remus interrupted before Lily could even open her mouth. "You have a study room? A private one? And you didn't think to say something, so we could share it, instead of having to use that stupid, _noisy _library."

"Remus mate. I don't use it, in fact I'd forgot about it, plus you wouldn't be getting permission to use it anyway because if I did you would never leave."

"Not true." Remus said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Ok, we could use it. What time?" Lily said. Finally answering James' question.

* * *

It was now seven, that time we'd intended and all of us where seated in the study room. Remus, Fate and Alice on the armchairs, Lily and James on the two person sofa, Cassie and I unfortunately had arrived last and second last so we got the absolute pleasure of sitting on the floor. Only good thing about this was that we had the fire lit behind us. "Who wants to read?" Cassie asked holding the book up.

"I will." Remus said and he stood up and stepped over towards Cassie and me. A quiet thank you and your welcome was heard as Cassie handed him the book. "Ok, here we go, chapter two." He said. "The Vanishing Glass…"

**"****10 years had passed, yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. **

**"Up! Get up! Now!" **

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it."**

"My motorcycle apparently." I said absentmindedly. Remus just looked at me.

** "****He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before. His aunt was back outside the door. **

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded. **

**"Nearly," said Harry. **

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." Harry groaned. **

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. **

**"Nothing, nothing . . ." **

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept." **

Remus stopped and looked at Lily, she looked unbelievably angry. "I'm going to hex her into oblivion" she said, rather calmly. "How dare she treated anyone like that, never mind her own nephew? She knows that if it was the other away round I would look after her stupid son like he was my own."

James looked equally as angry, but he wasn't saying anything, maybe because Lily had already said it all, or the other possibility is that his response would have including a lot more swearing. Either way he looked like he wanted to find his future sister-in-law and punch her in the face. Before Lily could continue her rant, Remus read on.

**"****When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. **

"He must have your eyes Lily," Alice said kindly, Lily smiled,

"And your stupid glasses and wild hair." Lily said laughing at James, who opened his mouth to say something back but obviously thought better of it and closed it again.

**"****The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. **

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions.""**

"That's lies." Fate almost shouted.

"Why is it lies, Fate?" Cassie asked, with an exasperated tone in her voice.

"That's not from a car accident. That sounds like a curse scar to me."

"A curse?" Lily replied, the humorous tone from insulting James gone. "but he's only a boy…" her eyes beginning to betray her again, glistening with tears. James put his arms around her and pulled her close. This '_hugging'_ had occurred numerous times over the past week and every time it happen I felt awkward, this time was no different and I just want to leave and let them get on with it, because maybe there was a chance that now, if James asked her out that she would say yes, but this time, I knew that he would do it in private not with the whole school watching.

"**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. **

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. **

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place."**

"Get used to it son, that's Potter hair, it's untamable." James half whispered, as though it was just a joke for Lily in an attempt to cheer her up. It worked and she giggled.

**"****Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. **

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. **

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year.""**

"Oh merlin." Alice gasped. "He must be so spoilt, I hope I never have a child who is so ungrateful and nasty…" Alice wasn't the kind of person to say horrible things about anyone, even the Slytherins, so we all knew that must as much as she was going to say about Dudley Dursley.

**"****"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." **

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. **

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?" Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he **

**said slowly, "So I'll have thirty . . . thirty . . ." "Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia. **

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." **

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. **

**"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair. **

"Like I said spoilt child…" Alice whispered.

"Petunia would be the same if you let her." Lily answered. "There was one birthday were she got fifteen pounds in a card from our parents, as well as presents mind you, and she threw a tantrum because on my birthday I had got thirty pounds, without a present. She was stupid enough to believe that I had got more than her, when I hadn't."

Remus looked up from the book, and raised an eyebrow, "You are joking?" Lily shook her head and Remus followed with an exasperated sigh but continued nonetheless.

**"****At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. **

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned."**

"Okay first of all why does a what? An eleven year old need a gold wristwatch for? Second why do they never take my son anywhere? And third I'm pretty sure I know a Mrs. Arabella Figg. I think she is a squib. My parents know her." James said.

"She's the one that tries to sell your family cross-breed cats isn't she?" I said. I, like James, knew Mrs. Figg although I'd never met her, I had only heard about her from the Potters. She was their mad squib friend who prided herself in dealing cat cross-breeds and kneazles.

"Yeah. She's nice enough but I wonder why she's living in a muggle estate? And surely she must know who Harry is, but why wouldn't she tell him about magic?" James replied.

"Maybe it will tell us in the book, go on Remus we are waiting" I told him, making it sound as though it was him we were all waiting for, not Prongs and I.

**"****"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. **

**Paws, and Tufty again. **

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. **

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy.""**

"So do you apparently" Lily said with an angry tone in her voice.

"Maybe we should stop there" Cassie said while looking at the angry Lily. "I mean it's getting late and there's only a few more pages we can finish it tomorrow."

I for one did not want to have to read about those ghastly Dursleys any more tonight so a nodded, and as I looked around I saw James, Alice and Fate all nodding too. "Well that's settled then. We will continue tomorrow, come on let's get back to our dorms before one of the professors catches us"

"Always the goody two shoes aren't we Cassie?" I joked. She didn't reply, but she (for once smiled) and that is more than I could have hoped for.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AN: I apologise for my absence. I was attempting to learn my Spanish oral for my GCSE, which was so hard considering that I can barely speak English (English is my first language by the way, just making a joke (: ) Anyway I would like to thank ****Fangirl002****, ****AmarnaDare****, ****Crystal****and ****Guest for their reviews and I would also like to thank my 10 followers and the 6 people who favourited (thats not a word...) my story, you know who you are and your awesome! And I just wanted to give some love to everyone else who is hopefully still here and reading (maybe reviewing to, who knows) so far I have 333 views which is simply incredible and I love you all 3**

**So yeah, thanks for reading please favourite, follow or review (maybe all three?) I would love to hear you thoughts, I am open to constructive criticism, and if you notice any mistakes please let me know I wrote this early this morning and I was still half asleep at the time. But I am now on my summer holidays and looking forward to writing and posting a lot more :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three (Part 2)**

It was safe to say that this book was ruining me. For one thing I couldn't sleep, a problem I have never had to face before. Normally I will fall into a deep, heavy sleep no questions asked and its poor Moony and sometimes Wormtail that have to wake me up. (It used to be Prongs too, but now he sleeps in the Head Boy dormitory.) All I could think about was the future, mainly our futures. I knew Lily and James' unfortunate future if we didn't change it, but I didn't know any of my other friend's futures, the girls included, or even my own. Would Cassie give me a chance? Would Remus ever find a cure for his furry issue? Would Alice and Longbottom stay together? Would Fate meet someone as crazy as she is? And what would become of me? Yes, I had been mention in the novel, but that tells me nothing accept that I own a flying motorcycle. Which I have to admit is pretty awesome.

So here I lie, on my bed wondering about the days to come, listening to the steady breathing of Remus and Peter. Peter… My innocent, chubby, little friend. Well maybe not for long… he's changing, I can see it. He's becoming distant, and I don't know if excluding him from this book reading is a good idea. He keeps disappearing, but I know where he is going. The Slytherin's, want him, or maybe I should reword that, the wannabe death eaters want to recruit him. Why? I don't know, and I don't want to know, but I watched my little brother change in the course of a year because of them and I know that once they have you, you can't escape no matter how hard you try. Unfortunately I think they have already got Peter, but I'm not going to tell Remus or James because they will kill him, I just hope he sees the light before he plunges into an abyss of darkness and despair.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning we all decided that today would be simply a reading day, mainly because quidditch didn't start for another two weeks and also because our professors had finally seen some sense and not set any weekend homework. So after breakfast we all went to the Black Lake, it was a good day and we didn't feel like being cooped up inside all day. We sat in a small circle, Cassie then on her right Remus, beside him Fate, then Alice, then myself, then James and finally Lily who had Cassie on her right. Fate volunteered to read the remaining part of the second chapter.

**""****The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. **

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?" "On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. "You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer). **

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. **

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled."**

"She was no faith in her own nephew… Lily your sister really is a piece of work." Alice said angrily.

"Tell me something I don't know."

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening. **

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, **

**". . . and leave him in the car. . . ." **

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone. . . ." **

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. "Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. "I . . . don't . . . want . . . him . . . t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. **

"I must say that if Dudley was my son, I would ashamed of his behavior" Remus said while shaking his head in disapproval.

"Feel sorry for me, if Lily and I do get married I have to call him my nephew!" James laughed.

"If?" Lily asked him, looking surprised. "According to this book we do, I thought that what you wanted…"

"Well…" James was blushing, although I can guarantee that he will deny it later. "The future isn't set in stone, you might not want too… I mean we aren't together…"Prongs obviously didn't know what to say and it didn't help him that Lily didn't say anything either. But she didn't need to. What she did do was raise her head and quickly give him a peck on the cheek. It was hilariously awkward for all of us. Prongs looked rather pleased with himself, while Lily was blushing furiously. The girls were 'awwing' and giggling and I and Remus were trying not to look because we felt like we were interrupting a private moment which our dear leader had waited years for. Once the 'awws' from the girls stopped, Fate took that as her cue to continue.

**"****Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. **

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. **

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until **

**Christmas." **

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly . . ." But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen."**

"You would think someone who knows a witch i.e. me would understand that when you're younger you can't control your magic, if you could we wouldn't need to come to a magical school to learn about it." Lily said, she looked as though she had recovered for the embarrassing little incident that had took place only moments ago.

"I swear next time I see Petunia, I'm gonna kick her ass." Cassie said angrily.

"Join the queue." Alice stated. Lily smiled at her friends and I could see Prongs nodding. Its times like this when I know exactly want my friend is thinking (either when he is extremely upset or angry, this time I'm guessing it's the latter.) I had never met Petunia Evans, nor had Prongs, Moony or Wormtail, and right now I don't think I want to. She almost sounds like my mother; doesn't accept you for who you are, and hates your guts for not believing what she does. I could see by looking at James, that he hated Lily's sister for everything she had ever done to Lily, and like Cassie and Alice he too wanted to kick her ass.

**"****Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

"Okay that's not normal, even for 'Potter' hair" James laughed.

"It's his magic. Remember strange things happen to young wizards and witches when their emotion are messed up. Harry obviously is angry at his aunt, because he knows what will happen at school, so his magic takes over. Only Harry doesn't know that yet." Remus said.

"I used to feel horrible after something like that happened, I always thought that there was something wrong with me. It wasn't until Sev…" Lily paused and her face dropped, "Snape. It wasn't until Snape and I became friends that I realized that I had magic." Before Lily could say anything else and before the rest of us could say something about how stupid Snape is, Fate started to read again; this was probably to take Lily's mind of her ex-best friend and place it back onto how cruel her older sister is.

**"****He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly."**

"That's horrible. Look Lily, I get that Dumbledore thought it would be good for Harry to live with family, but this treatment has to be verging on some form of child abuse. I mean he's punished for things he didn't do, locked up, and bullied by Dudley, why would Dumbledore let him stay there?" Alice said, her natural motherly instincts taking over.

"I'll tell you now Dumbledore is definitely crazy if he thinks I would want my son to live with my monster of a sister. I would rather it be you that he's living with Sirius." I took that as a compliment, because it meant that Lily hated someone more than she hated me.

"Sirius my friend, I appoint you Godfather, before Lily realizes that she has made a huge mistake." James said and everyone, including myself, laughed.

"Let me tell you, if he lived with me he wouldn't be locked in cupboards, oh no. Right now he would be pranking people (mainly Remus), and learning to play Quidditch, and constantly be being told that his parents used to hate each other." I smiled, thinking of how much fun a mini Prongs would be.

**"****Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. **

"As much as I'm glad that he wasn't punished, I'm kinda surprised that your sister didn't try to find some way to blame Harry." Fate said looking up from the book, to Lily. Lily just sighed and shook her head, apparently this time she had nothing to say about the Dursley's.

** "****On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump. **

"Did he actually think that was the reason?" Cassie laughed.

"Well when you don't think magic exists you'll make up anything to stop you thinking that you're going crazy." Fate said.

"Yeah Harry may be a half-blood, but he has the magical experience of a muggleborn before they go to Hogwarts or any other school for wizards and witches." Lily added.

**"****But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"Asshole" I muttered.

**"****This morning, it was motorcycles. **

**". . . roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. **

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." **

"Ha, my flying motorcycle"

"He remembers it?" Remus asked, looking slightly confused.

"I think that Harry, thinks that he is imagining it. Again probably to stop himself going crazy." Prongs replied.

**"****Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" **

**Dudley and Piers sniggered. **

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." **

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. **

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. **

"I still don't understand why Petunia would allow them to bully him, especially when she is there." James said.

"You're forgetting something James, she hates both me and magic." Lily said sadly. The Prongs put his arm round Lily and pulled her closer to him. To be honest I just want them to get together already, to I think James is scared of being rejected once again.

**"****They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. **

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last."**

"Can't wait to hear what they do to him next." Alice said sarcastically.

**"****After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. **

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. **

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. **

**It winked. **

"Prongs, your son is crazy okay. He thinks snakes can wink…"

"Shut up Sirius"

**"****Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. **

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time." **

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously. **

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. **

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil. **

**"Was it nice there?" **

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?" **

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" **

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. **

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. **

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. **

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come. . . . Thanksss, amigo." The keeper of the reptile house was in shock."**

"Oh sweet merlin! Lily your son can speak to snakes…" Fate said, terror and shock covering her pale face.

"So?"

"Lily he is a Parselmouth" I said. Lily, though she may be to brightest witch in our year, did not suffer a childhood filled with stories about Salazar Slytherin and his ability to talk to snakes. What I didn't want to tell Lily was that being able to speak to serpents is a sign that you're a dark wizard, descended from Salazar Slytherin. I also know that You-Know-Who can talk to snakes as well.

"What? No, that's not possible. Parseltongue is hereditary… and is it not an attribute of a Dark Wizard?" _Oh she knows some things about it then. _

"Don't worry Lily I don't think Harry even knows he is speaking it." Remus said trying to comfort her.

**"****"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?" The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, **

**Harry?" **

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food."**

"I wish I'd given my cloak to him" Prongs whispered to me and I laughed before replying, "He seems to be good at sneaking about without it."

**"****He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash."**

"She didn't even find it in her twisted heart to tell him how we really died?!" Lily said, "I hate her so much" I could see the tears filling her green eyes, but none escaped, she just took a deep breath and clutched James hand.

**"****He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. **

"That light must have come from the curse that hit him and caused that scar." Remus said.

**"****He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. **

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family."**

It was then that the tears escaped Lily's eyes. Maybe because of the fact that even after she had been killed, still her sister refused to show any interest in her. Once the first tear fell she turned her face into James chest, probably so that no one could see her crying, me and Alice did. Fate on the other hand hadn't and was still reading.

**"****Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look. At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang." **Than Fate paused and quickly closed the book and through it into the middle of the circle…

* * *

**AN- Thank you so, so much to everyone who has read this story. I mean at the minute I have over 800 views which is crazy! (awesome...but crazy.) Even bigger thank you to my 5 reviewers, 16 followers and 9 people who favourited.**

**Anyway, if you liked it please review, if you didn't please send my your ideas and constructive criticism is very welcome.**

**Thanks again! See you hopefully on the next chapter.**

**Quick disclaimer- I, unfortunately for me, don't and will next own the amazing book which is Harry Potter. (I did make up Cassie and Fate but your welcome to use them in your own stories if you wish.) **

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

We all looked at Fate. "Well I'm not reading two chapters in a row. Who's next?"

"I am…" James said reaching for the book. Lily, who had wiped the tears from her eyes, looked at him,

"Are you sure, James?"

"We all half to read at some point." He replied as he flipped through the book to find the third chapter. When he found it, all he said was, "Right, let's get this over this… The letters from no one"

However before he began the actually chapter I said, "Letter? This must be the chapter were he gets his Hogwarts letter."

"Actually Sirius," Remus said, "It says letters. Why would he get more than one letter from Hogwarts? It's probably letters from one of us."

"I bet you 10 Galleons that it's from Hogwarts."

"I bet you 10 Galleons that it's not."

"Okay you two quit it! I want to finish this chapter sometime today." Prongs said angrily. I was I little surprised normally he would wager in on our bets. "Are we finished?" he asked us, and both Moony and I nodded. "Okay then, the letters from no one…."

**"****The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches."**

"I swear to merlin if he was anything to do with me he would be the one locked in a cupboard." Cassie said.

"Poor Mrs. Figg, although I still don't know what she would be doing in a muggle estate, even if she is a Squib."

"Maybe she just doesn't want to have to look at what she can't have, James. You know, maybe she would rather pretend that the wizarding world doesn't exist rather than live in it when she can't do magic." Fate said. I thought Fate was probably right, although I will never admit that out loud, I would hate to be a Squib, and if I was I would be even more of a disappointment to my horrible family.

** "****Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry Hunting." **

**"****This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny."**

"I would rather go to a public school, than a stuck up private school called Smeltings" Lily said.

"What's the difference?" It was times like this which I hated not knowing basic things about muggles.

"To go to a private school, your parents have to pay a lot of money every year. Though it depends which one you go to, some are more expensive than others, but they are mainly over 1000 pounds per year, which if think is around 200 Galleons. Public school however is free, and all children can attend." She answered.

**"****"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn 't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life."**

"I wouldn't wear any of that even if you paid me." Remus said, looking disgusted.

**"As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

**"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

**"Dont be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished.""**

"I hate you sister." James said turning to Lily.

"Right now, so do I."

"She can't even be bothered to buy him a uniform."

"I told you she was a piece of work…" Alice muttered.

**"****Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably."**

"He won't be going there though, no matter what your dear sister thinks." I said happily.

"Petunia would know that though. I don't really understand why she's dyeing him a uniform when she knows that you go to Hogwarts when you're eleven."

"**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

**"Make Harry get it."**

**"Get the mail, Harry."**

**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Harry.**

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey"**

"In your face Remus. It's his Hogwarts letter, how would anyone but Dumbledore know that Harry lives in the cupboard under the stairs."

"If he knows that's where Harry has to sleep why wouldn't he come and help Harry." Moony asked, I knew from Lily's face that she also wanted that particular question answered.

"Read on Prongs we need answers and Moony I need those 10 Galleons you owe me." I said smiling at Remus.

** "****The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke."**

"No, he is just in shock at the fact that someone is acknowledging his existence!" Alice was obviously annoyed about Harry's cruel treatment.

"Calm down Alice." That caused her to glare at me, to I tried to explain why she shouldn't go and kill Petunia and Vernon right this very second, "I mean, he just got his letter right? That means he will be leaving for Hogwarts soon and won't have to deal with his Aunt and Uncle for a year. And who knows one of us could be a Professor or something, and we could try to stop him having to go back there. Plus, I bet Hagrid is still there, and he would look after him at school." I personally was trying to look on the bright side, because reading about how James son is treated is not a pleasant experience.

Alice looked at my with the strangest expression, she must not think that I, out of all of us, have the ability to think positively about this situation. "Yeah, I guess but…" She then stopped, because she had nothing to say. I was quiet proud of myself I had just made Alice lost of words.

** "****Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -."**

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!""**

"Tell tale" Fate said interrupting James.

**"****Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon."**

**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"Is there not a law or something that says you're not allowed open other peoples letters?" Remus asked.

"Yeah well tell that to my stupid brother-in-law" Lily said, "I don't think he has or ever will let Harry do or have anything."

"I still don't understand were the rest of us are…" Cassie whispered, she was upset I could tell. Lily and Cassie are like Prongs and I, they are like family to each other.

"Cassie it isn't your fault that he's being treated unfairly," Lily tried reasoning with her.

"It is Lily!" then tears fell, "If we were there he wouldn't be being treated like that by his own relatives." Then she stood up and whispered, "I can't do this…" then she ran.

Before anyone could say anything against what I was about to do, I followed, because I figure when your angry and upset you want to shout at people and if anyone was going to be used as Cassie's punching bag, it was me.

* * *

**AN- That's obviously only part of the original chapter from the book, but I think I prefer writing each chapter in two parts, if you would rather full chapters let me no. **

**I got a review from Alicia Mirza (I started reading some of your Harry Potter stories btw and they are so good) anyways she pointed out some things and I would like to answers them (even though they weren't really questions) just in case your thinking the same thing... **

**So first the characters, I chose to use my own characters because I wanted to make my story slightly different from other 'reading the books' stories because I know that this is a cliché story. I also love naming things, that probably has something to do with my obsession with the sims, but I love naming and creating my own characters in my head.**

**The other thing was about Sirius suspecting Peter. I was debating whether to put that in or not, but I decided to because I think it gives me something to write about, for example I could show Peter doing something to earn Sirius' trust, or Sirius doing something to prevent Peter betraying Lily and James, or even just adding him into the reading. So yeah the reason I did that was to give myself a starting point in including Peter in the story.**

**But anyway thank you so much Alicia for your review :) **

**So if you like the story so far please review it would be much appreciated**

**-seriesluver99 **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

I am not going to lie, Cassie was a fast runner. Once we had got into the building I lost her, so I went to our common room, and although I had only went there to get our map from Remus, Peter and I's dormitory, I found Cassie curled up with her head on her knees on one of the armchairs crying. "Cassie?"

"Go away Sirius, I don't want to read that God damn book anymore, go and finish the chapter with the others."

"I'm not leaving." I said walking over to her.

She raised her head, "You don't understand…" She sniffed.

"I do Cassie, but you shouldn't be upset about it."

"I'm not upset, I'm angry at myself. I should be there, I should be looking after him." It was after she said that that I sat down beside her on the arm of the chair.

"Do you not think that I feel worse? I mean where I am, none of the rest of you have been mentioned in the story, I have. It's basically telling me that I know about Harry and I don't do anything to help him. I don't take care of him, or teach him to ride a broom. Yeah Cassie, he's your best friend's son but he's my best friend's son too. I feel just as bad as you do." Then she did something I never thought she'd do she clutched my hand.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't know it was affecting you that much" The way she spoke made it sound almost like a question.

"Yeah, alert the Daily Prophet, Sirius Black actually has feelings" I said loudly. It had the desired effect, she laughed and wiped the tears with her sleeve. _Is it possible for someone to look hot while crying?_ I thought. _Because Cassie certainly does._ "You know, that you don't have to read it…" I said trying to make my voice more serious.

"I do, I mean I want to change the future; I want to save Lily and James; I want to stop Harry having to live with those horrid people. But I don't know if I can."

"Yes you can. Your strong and we need you, Lily especially."

"Wow, did I just hear Sirius Black say he needed me?!" She laughed

"Technically I said 'we need you' but if me saying it is going to make you come back and continue then I will, Cassie Vincent I, Sirius Black the Third, need you." I was quite proud of myself as I kept a straight face the whole time, unlike the girl sitting next to me who was laughing.

"I feel so much better now, but I would rather sit the remainder of this chapter out. You know, so I can get my head around the fact that one of my best friend dies."

"She doesn't have to… I mean if we read on, maybe the book will give us clues as to how to stop it."

"Maybe so, but what if we change the future so much that other things happen."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to explain… I doesn't matter." She replied shaking her head.

"Are you sure you still want to read it? You can back out whenever you want."

"You're different than what I thought" she said smiling completely ignoring my question.

"What do mean?" I was now intrigued.

"You're much kinder than me and the girls thought. To be honest we thought you were a troublemaker who had no feelings." I laughed.

"I'm taking that as a compliment. The troublemaker part…"

"Well I'm sitting this chapter out I think, but I'm going to finish the rest of it once I figure out how to deal with it. You should go finish it."

"Nah, I don't feel like reading about the stupid future at the minute, plus you shouldn't be left on your own. So if you don't mind I think I will stay here."

"Okay…"

**A/N- I am so sorry for two reasons... 1. This is a stupid filler chapter and to be honest I hate we people use them and 2. It's been so long since I've posted anything.**

**But if your one of the original people who followed/reviewed/favourited this story and your still here even though I suck a posting your so awesome and patience and just amazing. If your new welcome hope your liked it, please feel free to review your thoughts I would love to hear your opinions and I apologise in advance in case I take to long to update again.**

**I have reasons which I am sure you guys don't want to hear (GCSE art was a bad decision, and controlled assessments are the bane of my existence.) but hopefully I can start posting a little more regularly, if not see you in June when my exams are over haha :)**

**Anyway ****thank you for reading, its crazy the amount of people who have read and I love you all :) but yeah... please review or favourite or follower and I will see you in the next chapter hopefully**

**Bye **


End file.
